1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary actuators for a computer disk drive assembly and, more particularly, to rotary actuators that position a read and/or write head relative to computer data storage disks.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A disk drive assembly provides memory storage for a computer system. Primary components of the assembly are memory storage disks that store digital data, transducer heads that write data upon or retrieve data from the disks, and a rotary actuator that positions the heads relative to the disk surfaces.
Prior art rotary actuators utilize a pivotable support member and a comb assembly. The support member and comb assembly generally includes several rigid arms which are closely spaced and look like a comb. Attached to each of these rigid arms is at least one head suspension assembly. The head suspension assembly includes a load beam, a flexure and a transducer head. At least one load beam is attached to each of the rigid arms of the support member and comb assembly. Attached to the load beam is a gimbal or flexure. The transducer head is attached to the flexure. The load beam is bent to form a spring hinge to bias the transducer head toward the disk. The flexure or gimbal allows the transducer head to comply to the surface of a disk over which the transducer head is passed.
The dimensions of the comb assembly are dictated by the disk diameter and disk to disk spacing within the disk drive. The disks used in the prior art have been relatively large in diameter, for example, three and one-half inches and larger. However, disk diameters are continually becoming smaller. In some computer systems, disk diameters have been reduced to less than 3 1/2 inches. In addition, the disk to disk space is decreasing. When utilizing disks having diameters with smaller dimensions, the space available for a comb with discrete support arms is shrinking. The length of the arms of the actuator are also shrinking as the disk diameter drops. A comb for a small size drive is expensive and delicate. Existing support arms may not fit.